BASILISCO
by sayaaomes
Summary: Que ocurriría si el rey de las serpientes te sirviera y con solo llamarle esa criatura sangrienta y barbará cumpliera todos los asesinatos que tu no puedes realiza…ahora imaginen esa criatura en manos del lado mas oscuro de Kagome…una Kagome que apenas puede con su ira, sus celos y su decepción tanto amorosa como familiar...ESPERO LES GUSTE
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos he vuelto jajajajaja solo con un nuevo one-shot bueno he estado pensando que tal vez actualice al igual que mucho una vez a la semana o tal vez 2 no lo se dependerá del tiempo en la prepa ya que he agarrado la carrera de medicina como tortura :p no es cierto amo esa carrera bueno pues ya he avisado y gracias a MaruRamone seguiré con mis historias pero las actualizare ya corregiré todos los horrores de ortografía posibles así que sin más royo les dejo este nuevo One-shot

-dialogo-

"_pensamiento"_

-_basilisco_-

_Este fic ya no participa en el "Reto de Halloween" del foro de Inuyasha: Hazme El Amor _

_Este fic contiene: Miedo, sangre, gritos desgarradores y té caliente_

_En la mitología del salvador se dice que las gallinas antes de morir ponen un ultimo huevo que es muy pequeño y lo dejan abandonado, pero una serpiente o un sapo lo incuba y de este nace el rey de las serpientes el Basilisco y si una persona lo ve directamente a los ojos primero el basilisco muere o se hace su siervo, pero si el basilisco lo ve primero o muerde a la persona, la persona muere de una manera dolorosa_

_Que ocurriría si el rey de las serpientes te sirviera y con solo llamarle esa criatura sangrienta y barbará cumpliera todos los asesinatos que tu no puedes realiza…ahora imaginen esa criatura en manos del lado mas oscuro de Kagome…una Kagome que apenas puede con su ira, sus celos y su decepción tanto amorosa como familiar_

_Todo empieza en un día tranquilo pero es interrumpido por un fuerte siéntate…-SIENTATE-gritaba fuertemente Kagome –keh. Maldita Kagome. Si Kikyo estuviera con nosotros, apuesto a que hubiéramos recuperado ese fragmento en lugar de perderlo con Naraku- decía Inuyasha mientras se levantaba del suelo-Inuyasha, Kagome hizo lo que pudo no fue su culpa que Naraku la capturara- decía la joven exterminadora-tiene razón Inuyasha no debes decir estupideces-decía el joven el monje Miroku.-no la defienda ustedes…ella es siempre secuestrada tardamos mas yendo a salvarla que buscando los fragmentos-decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos-así que soy un estorbo Inuyasha… pues bien búscate a esa maldita olla de barro que es mejor que yo ya que yo me largo-dijo la joven de pelo azabache mientras se metía al bosque bastante molesta preparándose para ir a su mundo_

_-con Kagome en el bosque-_

_-ush maldito Inuyasha… es triste que yo los ayude un poco y aun así no me lo agradezca ni nada…todo su amada Kikyo-decía la joven sacerdotisa al borde de las lagrimas. Después de un largo trayecto se topo con varias serpientes muertas en el camino-¿Qué es esto?-mientras toma una serpiente muerta hasta que escucha como se rompe algo, al asomarse a el nido descubre una serpiente negra con picos en el cráneo y este voltea a verla y todo se pone negro._

_-ush…malditos sean todos…Inuyasha ve a buscar a Kagome y discúlpate-renegaba el medio demonio haciendo una mala imitación de sango-mmmm siento el olor de Kagome cerca…aun no va a su época la muy tonta-en eso encuentra el cuerpo de Kagome arrodillado mientras abrazaba algo muy amorosamente-¿ka...Kagome…estas bien?-pregunto un asustado Inuyasha-Inuyasha…no vas a ir por Kikyo-dijo en una voz muy macabra que hizo que todos los sentidos de Inuyasha se alertaran-no…vine a buscarte a ti…que estas haciendo-en eso ve que trae varios cadáveres de serpientes y otras mas estaban regadas en eso Kagome se desmaya y vio como una serpiente negra llena de sangre se metía entre los arbustos._

_-en el campamento de Inuyasha y su equipo-_

_-sango por lo que nos conto Inuyasha me da a pensar que se podría tratar de un basilisco la serpiente que se escondió entre los arbustos-decía el monje Miroku mientras tomaba un poco de te caliente-tiene razón excelencia es muy rara la historia pero mas la cara que nos describió que Kagome tenia cuando lo menciono a el y a Kikyo- decía la exterminadora viendo fríamente a Kagome que dormía tranquilamente cerca de Shippo que miraba a los arbustos muy extrañado-creo que Inuyasha se ha ido a buscar a Kikyo-decía Miroku sin saber que Kagome los oía detalladamente "__quiero que Kikyo muera…que sufra por haberse ganado el corazón de Inuyasha…que suplique por su vida y aun así muera__"__pensaba el lado mas siniestro de Kagome provocando que Shippo se erizara al sentir esa energía negativa de Kagome._

_-con Inuyasha y Kikyo- _

-¿Kikyo tu que sabes de basiliscos…?-pregunto un Inuyasha muy nervioso-solo que son criaturas muy malvadas y sangrientas y que nadie se debe a acercar a ellas-dijo Kikyo mientras se encargaba de absorber almas-bien creo que ya me voy…hasta pronto Kikyo-dijo mientras se retiraba algo nervioso

Después de que Inuyasha se retirara Kikyo se quedo descansando entre las ramas de un árbol hasta que sintió una energía muy fuerte llena de ira y de maldad-_sufrirás…mi ama pide tu sangre….aun que por lo que huelo no tienes sangre pero si almas y hueso-_,-aléjate de mi…criatura asquerosa- decía Kikyo presa de miedo –_MUERE_-,-HAAAAAAAAAAA-se escucho un desgarrador grito el cual provoco que Inuyasha regresara rápido hacia donde dejo a Kikyo _"esa era el grito de Kikyo… debo apurarme". _Pero al llegar lo que encontró fue un momento de tristeza y desesperación viendo como Kikyo se despedazaba poco a poco mientras las almas que salían de su cuerpo se volvían rojas y de pronto el cuerpo de Kikyo se convirtió en cenizas

-en el campamento de Inuyasha-

Kagome miraba unos arbustos mientras sonreía de una manera muy diabólica-gracias-susurro de una manera tan baja que nadie la oyó-Kagome no tienes hambre…-preguntaba la joven exterminadora preocupada al ver el rostro de su amiga-estoy bien sango por mi no te preocupes-decía Kagome mientras se volteaba a ver a sus amigos, después de eso llego Inuyasha algo shokeado-¿Inuyasha no comes?-pregunto Miroku al ver que Inuyasha solo se había subido al árbol diciendo las simples palabras-Kikyo esta muerta-dijo fríamente junto con un toque de tristeza.

-al día siguiente en el campamento-

-bien…creo que lo más adecuado sería irnos a buscar al asesino de Kikyo- decía Inuyasha aun algo serio o mejor dicho herido-no creo que lo encontremos tan fácil amigo mío pero si quieres podríamos matar al asesino de kikyo-decía Miroku aun algo impactado mas no podía demostrarlo pero aun así no lo diría hasta que todo pasara tranquilamente-Inuyasha creo que lo mejor sería buscar a la serpiente que dijiste haber visto ya que sospecho que la asesina era ella ya que dijiste que las almas de kikyo se hicieron rojas y se transformó en cenizas-decía sango viendo a Kagome descansando-pero sango si fue el basilisco no crees que Inuyasha lo hubiera olido-dijo shippo alejándose de Kagome al sentir como emanaba esa energía negra que todos notaron al voltear vieron que Kagome estaba despierta y mirando a todos fríamente-jamás la dañaran ella es lista y ágil jamás tocaran una sola escama de ella-dijo de una manera tan siniestra que alerto tanto a Inuyasha como a Shippo como a Inuyasha, después de decir esto se levantó y se fue caminando-si ustedes me buscan o la buscan no dudare en matarlos- sentencio antes de desaparecer entre los matorrales

-en una cueva oscura-

-tranquila mi amiga… todo saldrá bien solo te pido un favor… quiero que Miroku sufra…mátalo-decía una figura oscura viendo como algo se escabuia de entre sus manos-verán lo que es sufrir perder al amor de tu vida-

Continuara

Pues ahí está el primer capítulo hare un para cada muerte o no se cual utilizare tal vez utilice uno para 2 muertes bueno en fin me animare con sus rewiers ando depre termine con mi novio así que hare uno para matar a Inuyasha como si matara a mi novio muajajajajajajaja


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA A TODOS ESTOY A QUI CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTE ONE-SHOT O TWO-SHOT O BUENO USTEDES ENTIENDEN LA MERA VERDAD CREO QUE SI ME PASO DE LOS 3 CAPITULOS SERA ENTONCES UN FANFIC LEGAL

AHORA A LA LECTURA MUAJAJAJAJAJA BIEN LO BASICO DE TODO INICIO Y QUE ME DA UNA GUEVA LEERLO

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE ANIME NO ME PERTENECEN SINO DE LA GRAN Y HERMOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

_Este fic ya no participa en el "Reto de Halloween" del foro de Inuyasha: Hazme El Amor _

_Este fic contiene: Miedo, sangre, gritos desgarradores y té caliente_

-dialogo-

"_pensamiento"_

-_basilisco_-

* * *

><p>Al perder a tu amor una energía negativa y vengativa siempre se puede apoderar de tu corazón y más si lo pierdes de tal manera que ahora el desconfié de ti y crea más en otras personas que en lo que alguna vez tuvieron<p>

-tranquila mi amiga… todo saldrá bien solo te pido un favor… quiero que Miroku sufra…mátalo-decía una figura oscura viendo como algo se escabuia de entre sus manos-verán lo que es sufrir perder al amor de tu vida-

Continuación:

-Inuyasha espera descansemos un poco por shippo-pidió un poco nerviosa sango al ver que shippo no podía ya caminar y se sujetaba de kirara hace ya 2 semanas que Kagome desapareció, desde ese tiempo shippo ya no quería ir en los hombros de los adultos a no sé qué fueran de Kagome-fhe está bien solo porque ya está anocheciendo y tenemos que descansar para atrapar a esa criatura y matarla-,-Inuyasha iré a conseguir un poco de leña para la fogata-anuncio Miroku una vez que se empezaron a instalar, y él ya estaba caminando por el bosque.

-oye sango ¿crees que ese monstruo sea Kagome, o que controle a Kagome?-pregunto Inuyasha algo triste al pensar en la primera opción y que lo que haría sería matar a Kagome,-Inuyasha, Kagome tiene muchos secretos en su corazón ya que si ella los demuestra tu podría salir lastimado y eso la lastimaría a ella-dijo sango un tanto seria ya que ella tenía una tercera opción y era la más triste,-si Kagome fuera el basilisco no me importaría ella es mi mama y como un buen hijo yo la cuidaría y si es necesario mataría a la culebra esa para salvarla-dijo el pequeño shippo muy serio, una seriedad digna de un adulto.

-con Miroku-

"_hay no sé qué demonios hacer…por lo que nos dijo Kagome la última vez que la vimos es probable que ella…que ella…que ella sea un portal del basilisco…por los conocimientos que tengo de esa leyenda es que el basilisco no mata a que es su portador hasta que ella…"_-_hola monje de pacotilla y pervertido…mi ama ha decidido que tu morirás ahora…-_dijo la criatura más asesina de todas en lo que se acercaba a Miroku-aléjate ser maldito y despiadado deja a esa joven tan pura-,dijo el joven monje con unos pergaminos para tratar de purificarla-_jajajajaja monje estúpido, no soy un youkai o un espirito ya que yo soy el verdadero demonio…la criatura que te matara… no como tu maldición de tu mano…-,-_NOOOOOOOOOO…SAAAAAAAAAANGOOOOO TE AMOOOOO-se oyó el grito del monje en todo el perímetro de donde estaba llegando a los oídos de Inuyasha y shippo que habían ido a buscarlo

-medición esa era la voz de Miroku…vamos Shippo-, mientras tomaba la cola del pequeño, empezando a correr para llegar donde Miroku los podría necesitar,-perro tonto me lastimas mi colita-gritaba el pequeño torturado de shippo, mas al llegar a donde se suponía escucharon a Miroku lo vieron en el suelo desangrándose del cuello y sus piernas transformándose en ceniza-Inuyasha…-dijo el pequeño shippo impactado por la escena…en eso Inuyasha también reacciona y cubre a shippo con su cuerpo. Al voltear ve que el cuerpo de Miroku estaba hecho cenizas al igual que kikyo lo único que atina a hacer es cavar una tumba en el suelo y poner las cenizas de su cuerpo en el agujero y tapándolo, poniendo su báculo en la parte de arriba de la tumba. De ahí los 2 se retiraron de ahí

-en el campamento de Inuyasha-

-mi…miro…ku….mue…muer…muer-empezó a tartamudear sango llena de tristeza mientras abrazaba a shippo que también se encontraba en shock-lo siento mucho sango…no pudimos ayudarlo…no pudimos estar a su lado-decía un Inuyasha algo triste pero sabiendo que no podía demostrarlo ya que ahora este pequeño grupo dependían de su fuerza-_"no olimos nada que nos indicara que había alguien con Miroku, pero se vi algunos de sus amuletos tirados cerca de unos arbustos si seguimos ese sendero podríamos dar con el asesino de kikyo y de Miroku"_ pensaba Inuyasha viendo a sango y a shippo dormir profundamente-veras que morirás maldita criatura-dijo en un susurro. Pero había alguien escuchando y leyendo sus pensamientos_-hanyo estúpido crees que me podrás vencer jajajajaja veremos qué pasa en este tiempo-_decía la maligna serpiente mientras regresaba a las manos de Kagome

-en una cueva-

-hola amiga mía… ¿has cumplido mi petición?-,_-si mi señora-_contestaba el basilisco, ante la atenta mirada de Kagome-muy bien pequeña… ¿te puedo pedir un favor?-ante el movimiento liguero de cabeza de su siervo continua su petición-no puedo ver a mi amiga sola lejos de su amado Miroku…quiero que mates a sango ahora-decía firmemente_-claro mi ama…y ¿qué hare con el pequeño llamado shippo?-_pregunto la criatura llamando la atención de Kagome-¿Qué ocurre con el?,¿está bien?, HABLA DE UNA VEZ-le grito ansiosa la joven_-él dice que aunque tú seas la asesina te seguiría por siempre ya que eres su madre…pero también quiere matarme-_decía la maldita serpiente tramando un plan maligno-después veré que hacer con el…ahora quiero que vallas por sango…a ella que sufra pero no tanto como Miroku…solo que llore por su vida-decía Kagome sínicamente_-como usted desee mi señora-_decía mientras se retiraba para descansar y dejar descansar a su ama-no sé qué hacer…sé que lo que hice está mal…pero nadie me entiende solo esta criatura…no importa que mi alma se valla al mismo infierno si así puedo completar mi vida lo aceptaré con gusto y con firmeza-decía mientras veía el amanecer con tristeza.

* * *

><p>PUES QUI OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE FANFIC DISQUE DE TERROR O NO SE QUE SEA PERO A MI SI ME ESTA GUSTANDO HABER QUE OPINAN USTEDES MIS LECTORES DEJEN SUS REWIERS DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA A TODOS GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS O HERMOSO REWIER JEJEJEJEJEJE NO IMPORTA CON UNO SOBREVIVO ME DISCULPO TUVE ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS EN LA ESCUELA…Y LUEGO QUE ME AMENAZARON CON SACARME DE LA PREPA PERO BUENO SIN MAS REMORDMIENTO AQUÍ VA LA CONTINUACION…ME DISCULPO BIEN SI MAS POR EL MOMENTO CONTINUEMOS….MIL DISCULPAS POR LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA QUE PUEDEN APARECER….ESTA FALLANDO MI WOORD

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE ANIME NO ME PERTENECEN SINO DE LA GRAN Y HERMOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

_Este fic ya no participa en el "Reto de Halloween" del foro de Inuyasha: Hazme El Amor _

_Este fic contiene: Miedo, sangre, gritos desgarradores y té caliente_

-dialogo-

"_pensamiento"_

-_basilisco_-

* * *

><p>A pesar de haber llorado toda la noche sango aun no terminaba de desahogar su pena…lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su amado Miroku –Inuyasha…no crees que lo mejor sería descansar hasta que pues….el ambiente se destense un poco más-decía el pequeño shippo que no dejaba de pensar en lo que vio-no shippo tenemos que encontrar a esa criatura tan maldita…que nos quitó a seres tan queridos <em>"porque dañaste a Miroku…el que te hizo"<em>-decía el hanyo aun metido en sus pensamientos…pero sin dejar de caminar tristemente pero algo le llamo la atención y no se refería al olor de las lágrimas de sango ni el olor del nerviosismo de shippo sino…el ambiente tan tenso que se formó de la nada, desgraciadamente no actuó rápido- INUYASHAAAAA…-se escuchó el grito de sango y de shippo y al voltearse se llevó la mano a la boca para tratar de tapar el grito que salió de su garganta…frente a él, sango yacía con una perforación en donde se suponía debía estar su ojo derecho mientras veía que se convulsionaba y se hacía poco a poco cenizas y kirara simplemente se quedó congelada del terror y al buscar a shippo ya no estaba cerca y su olor había desaparecido.

-con shippo-

-Hacia donde me llevas criatura asquerosa suéltame de una vez…-gimoteaba el pequeño kitsune al sentirse atrapado entre la piel del basilisco (estaba enrollado)-_mi ama….te llama mocoso….solo por ella aun no te he matado…además que tú también la necesitas y la llamas a cada rato-_contesto fríamente la serpiente fastidiada de tanto lloriqueo del pequeño-puedo hacerte una pregunta, y listo?-pregunto el pequeño nerviosamente-_cuál es tu pregunta?-_dijo la víbora al ver que el niño ya se había tranquilizado-Kagome…mi madre mando matar a sango a Miroku y a kikyo?-pregunto tristemente el pequeño al solo imaginar que su dulce madre Kagome hubiera hecho algo como eso-_si…-_fue la única respuesta de la criatura al ver que ya casi llegaban a donde estaba podríamos decirlo así como su nido-_ama…hemos llegado-_dijo el basilisco depositando a shippo a su lado. Provocando que Kagome al verlo corriera a abrazarlo mientras el kitsune le correspondía con el mismo cariño al abrazo-shippo…mi pequeño estas bien, como te portaste bien pequeño-pregunto Kagome alegre de tener a su pequeño cerca…aunque sabía que a lo mejor el, la iba a rechazar al ver todo el daño que hizo más este la abrazo as fuerte-si mama me porte bien…quiero estar a tu lado, no importa lo que hagas te quiero mama y no pienso decepcionarte como lo hizo Inuyasha- dijo decidido mirando fijamente a su madre y a la serpiente que estaba con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Kagome.

-con Inuyasha-

Estaba desesperado por la pérdida de sango y de shippo como había sido tan estúpido de perderlos tan horriblemente-ahora no estoy de humor para hablar contigo-decía un Inuyasha molesto al ver la persona que lo miraba fríamente a su espalda, - tal parece que has quedado maldito por una serpiente cualquiera-decía un Sesshomaru molesto a su espalda-si no los puedes traer a mi lado de nuevo idiota…será mejor que te largues- decía Inuyasha después de haber enterrado las cenizas de sango al lado del camino y después de haber puesto el bumerang de esta en el suelo para poder demostrar que ella era una cazadora –solo venía a ver porque deje de presenciar a tus asquerosos humanos y encontré la tumba de tu sacerdotisa de barro, del monje y ahora te veo sin la exterminadora y sin la otra miko-para el hanyo esa fue la oración más larga por parte de su estúpido hermano mayor –y ahora también perdí al pequeño cachorro de Kagome- dijo en voz baja pero voz que fue captada por su hermano –lo malo de la criatura a la que te quieres enfrentar es que no es posible derrotar…- dicho esto se fue dejando a un hanyo sumamente frustrado –"_me divertiré matando a estos hermanitos tan unidos"-_ decía la criatura escondida entre los arbustos

-con Kagome y shippo-

-shippo no puedes hacer esto…es solo mi venganza no quiero que te metas también tú en esta estupidez- decía la madre del pequeño triste al solo pensar en que su cachorro también quería transformarse en este horrible monstruo en el que ella se había transformado y ya no había manera de volver a ser la misma de antes –si quiero kagomesita…no me importa nada…tu eres mi madre y te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo-en eso llego el basilisco susurrando unas palabras a el oído de la miko y está oscureciendo su mirada, dirigió una mirada al pequeño que estaba ahí y le sonrió-muy bien shippo te quedaras con nosotras, pero quiero que cuides a mi amiga tu traerás más información porque ahora nuestra próxima víctima no será ni más ni menos que rin y jaken- diciendo esto se paró y se cortó sacando unas gotas de sangre y dándoselas a la criatura y esta solo las bebió después le ofreció un poco a el pequeño shippo que también las tomo gustoso

-con Inuyasha-

Al lado de un rio-no puedo creer lo débil que fui, no pude proteger a kikyo…tampoco a Miroku…ahora a sango y a shippo…solo quedamos tu y yo pequeña kirara…-dijo esto al borde de las lágrimas mientras acariciaba a la pequeña gatita de sango que se la paso maullando tristemente desde la muerte de sango y la desaparición de shippo-veras que matare…al que haya destruido a mi equipo….a mi familia-dicho esto cayó en un sueño profundo sin notar que estaba siendo observado por uno ojos amarillos llenos de ira y asco hacia el hanyo-_duerme bien maldito mestizo….que tu "familia "ahora es mía-_ dicho esto desapareció internándose en el bosque buscando al pequeño cachorro que ahora su mirada ya no era alegre ni juguetona si no triste y llena de ira contra el que haya dañado a su nueva familia-_conseguiste más información…pequeño shippo-_dijo al ver llegar al kitsune-si….vamos con mi madre ahora-dicho esto la serpiente permitió que el pequeño se trepara sobre ella y desaparecieron en la especiad del bosque.

CONTINUARA

* * *

><p>PUES ANTES QUE NADA ME DISCULPO DE CORAZON…TUBE MUCHOS PROBLEMAS…EXTRAS CURSOS PARA RECUPERAR MATERIAS….LUEGO QUE MI EX ME PIDIO UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD…PENSE EN DARSELA PERO EL, ACTUA COMO SI YO NO VALIERA NADA Y LA VERDAD SU MANERA DE SER CON MIGO ME DESTROSO….BUENO YA NO HAY QUE PONER COSAS TRISTES :P A TODOS ESTO…ESTOY PENSANDO EN PONERLE UN NOMBRE A EL BASILISCO PERO LA VERDAD NO SE USTEDES QUE ME RECOMIENDAN…YO ME ACATERE A SU PETICION Y AHORA INICIARE CON EL EQUIPO DE SESSHOMARU…NO ME MATEN AL LEER ESTO DIJE QUE IBA A MATAR A CASI TODOS LOS PERSONAJES…BUENO CREO QUE LO DIJE :P OLVIDENLO YA LES DIJE SALUDOS DESDE MEXICO Y NO OLVIDEN SUBIR SU COMENTARIO CON MACHETASOS JITOMATASOS Y UN NOMBRE PARA NUESTRO BASILISCO BYE<p>

SAYAAOMES FUERA…PAZ


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA A TODOS…LAMENTO HABER TARDADO PERO ENTIENDAN QUE PUES MI TIEMPO DEPENDE DE LA PREPA…..BUENO Y QUE UNA PERSONA ACABA DE ENTRAR A MI VIDA Y PUES ME ACABA DDE SALVAR…..MI MEJOR AMIGO DESDE HACE AÑOS….CONOCIDO EN UNA ESCUELA DE MUSICA….Y AHORA ES MI NOVIO…. LO QUE TE DEPARA EL DESTINO NO CREEN?...BUENO UTILIZARE SU CARIÑO PARA HACER UN CAMBIO A LA HISTORIA.,….LA VERDAD NO SE QUE SALGA EN LA HISTORIA TODO DEPENDERA DE MI HERMOSISISMA Y SADICA IMAGINACION BUENO SIN MAS LOS DEJO CON ESTA HISTORIA QUE A PESAR DE NO TENER LAS VISITAS QUE UNO DESEARIA SON BIEN RECIBIDAS LAS QUE TIENE YA QUE ME HAN APOYADO DESDE EL INICIO GRACIAS…..

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE ANIME NO ME PERTENECEN SINO DE LA GRAN Y HERMOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

_Este fic ya no participa en el "Reto de Halloween" del foro de Inuyasha: Hazme El Amor _

_Este fic contiene: Miedo, sangre, gritos desgarradores y té caliente_

-dialogo-

"_pensamiento"_

-_basilisco_-

* * *

><p>-con el equipo de Sesshomaru-<p>

-mire señor Sesshomaru…esta hermosa corona de flores que rin tejió para usted-decía la pequeña rin contenta de que Sesshomaru se dejara poner la corona en la cabeza-mocosa del demonio deja de molestar a el amo bonito-decía el viejo sapo que acompañaba a Sesshomaru mientras una misteriosa piedra voladora de quien sabe dónde sale directo a la cabeza del sapo haciendo que quede temporalmente noqueado mientras Sesshomaru empezaba su camino con la pequeña atrás de él, sin sentir la presencia que los seguía desde el camino_-vaya vaya….se nota que Sesshomaru sufrirá si esta pequeña muere jajajajaja-_decía el basilisco escondido entre la maleza-quiere que vaya a avisar a mi madre?- pregunto shippo al ver la seriedad de la criatura_-si shippo ve-_decía mientras le daba una suave caricia con su cabeza al pequeño antes de que este desapareciera en su fuego mágico

-con Kagome-

"_según lo que me dijo…con este libro lo podre ayudar…_"-pensaba Kagome mientras hojeaba un viejo libro lleno de antiguos encantamientos de sacerdotisas-madre…madre quiere que ataque de una vez-pregunto shippo al ver a su madre tan concentrada en el libro que ni su presencia noto-si shippo que ataque de una vez…quiero la ira de Sesshomaru para arreglar este hechizo-dicho esto shippo ya había desaparecido –me pregunto si podré volver a entregar mi corazón a un youkai de nuevo-se cuestionaba Kagome viendo hacia la nada mientras en sus manos se veía un dibujo peculiar un basilisco convertido en youkai

-con Inuyasha y kirara-

-vamos kirara un poco más nada más- decía el hanyo mientras su ahora única compañera de viajes trataba de seguir volando mientras en sus ojos tanto como el los del hanyo se notaba las ojeras del cansancio y las marcas de las lágrimas-estamos cada vez más cerca lo presiento kirara. Juro que mataremos a esa maldita serpiente no me importa que es lo que tengo que hace pero te juro que vengaremos a sango Miroku kikyo a Kagome y a shippo-dicho esto siguieron su recorrido a pesar del cansancio que ya sentían en sus extremidades

-con el basilisco y shippo-

-¿entonces quiere matar a jaken y a rin?-pregunto el kitsune al ver la mirada fría y calculadora que tenía la serpiente al ver a Sesshomaru con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios al ver jugar a la pequeña-_si…shippo ve con tu madre…no quiero que veas esto-_dicho esto la serpiente se arrastró mientras shippo desaparecía corriendo-señor Sesshomaru ¿está seguro que el Inuyasha este bien? Hace tiempo que no lo veo por estos caminos- dijo la pequeña –cállate mocosa tu sabes que….-más jaken no termino-¿qué cosa seño…?.-Sesshomaru al no escuchar ni la voz de su sirviente ni la du su protegida al girarse pudo ver como la cabeza de jaken se empezaba a deshacer en cenizas al igual que su cuerpo mientras la pequeña tenía un agujero en su boca como si algo se hubiera metido adentro de ella. A pesar de que Sesshomaru corrió hacia ellos ya era muy tarde ambos habían muerto y ni colmillo sagrado los podría traer de regreso en eso llego Inuyasha con kirara en brazos-¿Qué te pasa sessho…?-la pregunta quedo al aire al ver a Sesshomaru transformado atacándolo-¿Qué mierda te pasa?-grito Inuyasha mientras kirara se transformaba y atacaba a Sesshomaru mas su cansancio fue tal que Sesshomaru con un solo zarpazo la aventó contra un árbol haciendo que una rama la atravesara-NOOO-grito Inuyasha haciendo que Sesshomaru cayera en razón y se transformara de nuevo-Sesshomaru devuélvemela por favor-lloraba Inuyasha sobre el cadáver de la gatita-no puedo Inuyasha…-le dijo el lord al hanyo con su semblante frio-¿Por qué no Sesshomaru porque?-rogaba el hanyo-porque tal parece que también se está deshaciendo al igual que rin y jaken-dijo Sesshomaru al ver como kirara se deshacía dejando a Inuyasha completamente solo al igual que Sesshomaru -¿Dónde están jaken y rin?-pregunto Inuyasha al entender que lo que atravesó a kirara no fue una rama si no el basilisco-a partir de ahora esta es su tumba-dicho esto se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino y empezar a buscar a la criatura que lo dejo solo otra vez-¿crees que podremos hace equipo?-dijo Inuyasha viendo hacia donde estaba kirara-no lo sé…veremos que sucede a partir de ahora. No eres mi enemigo eso te lo aseguro- dicho esto desapareció en el aire...Pero Inuyasha pudo sentir claramente el olor a sal que salía de su hermano-"_estaba llorando_"-dicho esto también se retiró poco a poco

-con Kagome-

-ya está ahora solo es cuestión de que Sesshomaru muera. Pero primero espero acabar con Naraku y su grupo-dijo Kagome con shippo en sus brazos ya que el cachorro estaba dormitando_-si Kagome…veras que ahora esas criaturas morirán-_dicho esto se enrosco cerca de Kagome mientras les daba una caricia a ambas personas que ahora eran su familia-_descansen…yo los cuidare ahora-_dicho esto cayó en un sueño profundo cerca del cachorro y la sacerdotisa

Continuara

* * *

><p>HOLA A TODOS OTRA VES AQUÍ AHORA NO ME TARDE TANTO JEJEJEJEJE BUENO YA MASO MENOS YA VEN PARA DONDE JIRA TODO ESTO….JEJEJEJJEJE LA VERDAD LA PERSONA QUE ME HA CAMBIADO MUCHO ERA MI MEJOR AMIGO DESDE HACE CASI 4 AÑOS Y LA VERDAD EL HA HECHO QUE LO QUIERA CADA VEZ MAS AUNQUE LLEVEMOS POQUITO ESTA SIENDO UNA BASE HERMOSA EN MI VIDA…BUENO DESPUES LES CUENTO MAS O MENOS QUE FUE LO QUE PASO JEJEJEJE PERO BUENO AHORA EL BASILISCO AL IGUAL QUE UNA IDEA LO PIENSO TRANSFORMAR EN UN YOUKAI CASI IGUAL A SESSHOMARU….PERO AL IGUAL QUE SESSHOMARU CREO QUE SU FORMA YOUKAI ES YAKO….COMO LES GUSTARIA QUE SE LLAMARA LA FORMA YOUKAI DE EL BASILISCO? O LO DEJO ASI? NO SE USTEDES<p>

BUENO AHORA SIGUE NARAKU Y SU DESPRECIABLE EQUIPO VERE SI LOS MATO A TODOS EN UN SOLO CAPITULO USTEDES QUE OPINAN BUENO ME DESPIDO

SAYAAOMES FUERA PAAZ SALUDOS DESDE MEXICO


	5. Chapter 5

Estoy viva jajajajaja…lo siento mucho de verdad…..yo quería actualizar pronto más tuve unos pequeños grandes problemas de salud…..y ya ven cómo es esto….de que casi la internen a uno temiendo tener cáncer en su vientre bueno…..no les hare mucha choteada de mi vida: / pero solo les diré que mi guapísimo novio estuvo a mi lado estos meses de angustia así que como pago les dejare un capitulo un poco más largo espero les guste…..por cierto le pondré un nombre al basilisco…..espero no me demanden y gracias por la idea patty81medina por la idea del nombre el basilisco se llamara de ahora en adelante Gennosuke ahora sin mas

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE ANIME NO ME PERTENECEN SINO DE LA GRAN Y HERMOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

_Este fic ya no participa en el "Reto de Halloween" del foro de Inuyasha: Hazme El Amor _

_Este fic contiene: Miedo, sangre, gritos desgarradores y té caliente_

-dialogo-

"_pensamiento"_

-_basilisco_-}

* * *

><p>-con Kagome, shippo y el basilisco-<p>

Después de una noche tranquila sin molestia alguna ni perturbación de energía el basilisco se desenrollaba perezosamente mientras veía como la sacerdotisa y el cachorro kitsune dormían aun-_no tarda en llegar Sesshomaru_…._los dejare dormir un poco más-_mas eso no era posible ya que de la nada apareció Sesshomaru semi transformado en su mirada había una combinación de color rojo sangre y dorado como el sol-maldito bastardo….mataste a Rin y a Jaken-decía el inu-youkai transformándose poco a poco mientras con un zarpazo golpeaba el suelo despertando a Kagome y a shippo-_no sé qué es lo que más te duele….que los haya matado o que los haya matado sin que tu pudieras hacer nada-_decía en un tono burlón la criatura-Sesshomaru….-decía Kagome algo asustada al ver la transformación-madre….es mejor que nos escondamos-decía el pequeño detrás de Kagome mirando fríamente al basilisco….más este les hizo una seña que Kagome entendió a la perfección….era la hora-lo siento Sesshomaru-dicho esto realizo una pose en sus manos levantando 3 dedos dejando el anular doblado

Al hacer eso se creó un gran circulo alrededor de Sesshomaru encerrándolo en energía espiritual y demoniaca y al mismo tiempo la serpiente se lanzó hacia el mordiéndolo absorbiendo la sangre de Sesshomaru….al hacer eso gran energía empezó a rodear al basilisco provocándole gran dolor y por consiguiente gran dolor a Kagome que casi separaba sus manos-_NO KAGOME NO ROMPAS EL CONJURO TU PUEDES ERES MAS FUERTE DE LO QUE PARESES-_gritaba el basilisco, shippo lloraba al ver como su familia gritaba desesperadamente al sentir el dolor de la energía mezclándose… después de un gran rato Kagome dejo la pose de sus manos al ver como la energía se dividía en dos una negra y una roja y negro….primero se acercó a la negra viendo que era el cadáver de Sesshomaru algo así como seco-q…que…horror-decía shippo al ver como el cuerpo de Sesshomaru seguía moviéndose un poco-_no lo toque….-_decía una voz muy familiar para Kagome y shippo-¿Quién eres tú?-decía shippo al ponerse enfrente de su madre protegiéndola y de la bola de energía y polvo salió un hombre alto como 1.90, con un pelo tan negro como la noche sin luna ni estrellas que lo alumbraran largo casi hasta las rodillas tapando su cuerpo, pero sus brazos y piernas se veían que eran marcados no exageradamente pero con algo de músculo, más en estos se podían ver varias cicatrices y algunas heridas recientes-_pequeño shippo soy yo….-_decía el tranquilamente mientras el pequeño veía un brillo especial en sus ojos mientras se lanzaba a él y lo abrazaba sonrientemente-mama es el…-decía mientras lo señalaba y abrazaba desde la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Kagome se acercó sigilosamente a ambos machos y vio el brillo de su querido basilisco en los ojos de aquel apuesto youkai y lo abrazaba efusivamente mientras soltaba ligeras lágrimas de alegría-_esta es mi forma humanoide… mi nombre real no es basilisco si no Gennosuke- _decía el ahora youkai-pero… ¿porque eras un basilisco cuando te conocí?-pregunto una confundida Kagome-_primero busquemos un lugar donde descansar que no tardan en encontrarnos…-_ decía el joven tomando a su "familia" en brazos y se iba a una velocidad impresionante hasta para un youkai. Ya en una cueva más lejana, tranquila, y bien escondida-_yo no nací siendo un basilisco….solo que mi desgracia más grande fue….confiarme…era un asesino perfecto… yo era un youkai de alto rango…normalmente me mandaban a asesinar a muchos youkai cuando eran peligrosos o a humanos por que debían algo o porque eran hechiceros o llevaban a algún hanyo en su vientre…me mandaron a matar a una mujer de la que me dijeron que tenía a un hanyo a su lado al acercarme no dude en matar al hanyo mas no me dieron la información completa de tal manera que jamás me dijeron que la mujer era una hechicera y me maldijo… que tendría que volver a nacer como un basilisco y hasta que me enamorara de una mujer y ella de mí el hechizo se podría romper pero tendría que tomar la sangre del youkai más poderoso y ese fue Sesshomaru y la mujer eres tu Kagome- _dejando tanto a Kagome como a shippo-quieres decir que mi mama ¿se enamoró de ti? Y ¿tú de ella?-pregunto el pequeño sin quitar la mirada del ex-basilisco y de su mama-si shippo yo me enamore de Gennosuke-decía una Kagome muy sonrojada-_si shippo yo también amo a tu madre-_decía Gennosuke también sonrojado ligeramente-entonces te doy permiso que andes con mi madre…pero te arrepentirás si la lastimas…-

Dicho esto todos se acostaron a dormir…no sin antes mandar a Gennosuke a ponerse ropa decente siendo acompañado por shippo-¿_qué ocurre pequeño?_ –pregunto el youkai al ver la seriedad en el pequeño-es…..es que….si Kagome es mi mama….a ti te…. ¿puedo decir papa?-pregunto el pequeño kitsune al hombre-_claro que si pequeño…. No me molesta en absoluto…-_dicho esto ambos machos regresaron a la cueva el mayor con un pequeño en brazos muy sonriente y el igual

-con Inuyasha-

-maldito Sesshomaru…no me espero….dijo que lo haría….bueno que esperaba de basura como el…..que demonios-dijo un Inuyasha impactado al ver el cuerpo de su hermano seco-se…sessho….Sesshomaru…¿Qué mierda te paso?-le dijo al arrodillarse a su lado y recargar la cabeza de su hermano y ponerla en sus rodillas-f…fue…..el ba…basi…lisco- Sesshomaru apenas se mantenía vivo pero no por mucho-¿Cómo te pudo hacer eso….eres un youkai puro?-decía un Inuyasha con una que otra lagrima en sus ojos ya que no lo reconoce pero quiera a su hermano aunque sea un poco-per…dona..me….inu…yasha….fui….débil-cuando dijo lo último murió dejando completamente solo a Inuyasha-Sesshomaru….aunque fueras un maldito….te estimaba…y mucho…-decía al tiempo que ponía el cuerpo de su hermano en una tumba para el mientras ponía su estola al lado de una roca que decía que ahí estaba el gran Sesshomaru_-"maldita criatura…ahora si me has dejado completamente solo…mataste a kikyo…a Miroku…a Sango….a Kirara….a Rin…Jaken…te llevaste a kagome y a shippo y ahora matas a mi hermano….te matare maldita escoria… no lo dudes…."_TE MATARE-

CONTINUARA

* * *

><p>Pues listo…el quinto capítulo de esta pequeña historia….que según yo ya es un fanfic….perdón enserio por la tardanza pero como les dije al inicio…tuve problemas de salud muy fuertes en los que se llegó a pensar que tenía cáncer en mi útero pero gracias a Dios no fue así….Salí limpia de mis exámenes y luego que la prepa me absorbió tanto que apenas y tenía tiempo para leer algunos escritos de varias de ustedes….bueno sin más…espero les guste…espero Ji tomatazos lechugazos naranjazos platanazos….mmmm diablos ya me dio hambre ….comeré una ensalada…bueno hasta la próxima espero no tardar suerte a todos<p>

SAYAAOMES FUERA PAAAZ SALUDOS DESDE MEXICO


	6. Chapter 6

Pues he vuelto otra vez con un nuevo capítulo de este fic espero les guste y pues agradezco mucho sus comentarios espero les guste mucho este estará un poco romanticón jejeje pero es de corazón tratare de hacer una combinación y es que como lo invento así al azar yo no tengo un plan de lo que voy a escribir pero espero ya matar a algunas extensiones de Naraku en este fic todas sus extensiones están vivas: P ya los diálogos de Gennosuke serán iguales que los de los otros personajes

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE ANIME NO ME PERTENECEN SINO DE LA GRAN Y HERMOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

_Este fic ya no participa en el "Reto de Halloween" del foro de Inuyasha: Hazme El Amor _

_Este fic contiene: Miedo, sangre, gritos desgarradores y té caliente_

-dialogo-

"_pensamiento"_

-con Naraku y sus secuaces-

-Kanna que sabes del grupo de Inuyasha hace meses que no me dices nada de ellos- decía una horrible masa de monstruos ya que era luna nueva y toda su fuerza lo estaba abandonando –nada interesante Naraku solo que ni siquiera yo los encuentro, mejor pídeselo a Kagura- decía la niña albina de mirada fría-KAGURAA….-grito el monstruo-que quieres ahora Naraku decía una mujer de ojos rojos como la sangre más espesa-ve a recolectar información del grupo de Inuyasha y de Sesshomaru hace meses tampoco que se nada de ellos-decía mientras se empezaban a meter algunos monstruos en su cuerpo –está bien Naraku volveré en una horas- y así apareciendo su pluma gigante se fue volando.

-con Kagome, shippo y Gennosuke-

"han pasado varios meses desde la muerte de todo mi equipo y de Sesshomaru y de que Genn se nos uniera y que nos volviéramos una familia" pensaba una mujer pelinegra mientras veía como el youkai-basilisco jugaba con shippo a atraparlo –vamos papa jajajaja atrápame…..ven mama juguemos los tres-decía el pequeño kitsune Gennosuke había demostrado que amaba a su madre y ambos les decía padres y se veía feliz al sentir que era parte de una familia…algo rara pero una familia feliz-ya voy chicos jajajaja- se podía ver que estaban felices pero no sabían que eran vigilados por unos ojos rojos muy sorprendidos.

-Kagome he estado pensando hemos convivido ya por varios meses…. Quieres que hagamos la marca- decía un Gennosuke algo sonrojado sentado al lado de Kagome mientras veían jugar al pequeño shippo molestando a un youkai de bajo nivel –Genn ¿crees que sea lo correcto?- pregunto una Kagome algo sorprendida pero a la vez feliz –yo opino que así, además así estarías más protegida con mi sangre, y sería una unión eterna y tu vivirías lo mismo que yo y verías a shippo y a nuestras futuras crías crecer-decía viéndola a los ojos demostrando un amor inmenso que ambos compartían y que los tres gozaban… él le devolvió la alegría a su vida, le dio la motivación a seguir feliz y a proteger a shippo su primer cachorro y le dio la fuerza para levantar la mirada y sonreír limpiamente-si Genn acepto emparejarme contigo ante la ley youkai- después de decir esto él la tomo de la cintura y le dio vueltas en el aire.

-con Naraku-

-parece que ya no hay equipos contrincantes Naraku- decía la domadora de los vientos-a que te refieres Kagura- decía un molesto Naraku ya que eso significaba que ya no habría diversión para el –así como lo oyes Naraku, encontré la tumba del monje, de la exterminadora del renacuajo y de la mocosa que acompañaba a Sesshomaru… también la tumba de Sesshomaru y la de….- se detuvo ya que ella amaba a Sesshomaru y sabía que cuando dijera la última tumba Naraku enfurecería- y la de quien Kagura… ¿de quién es la última tumba?- pregunto un Naraku muerto de curiosidad-de kikyo- dijo Kagura-eso es mentira…. Ella no puede estar muerta ella y Kagome me pertenecen… ¿qué pasa con Kagome he Inuyasha y el kitsune? De ellos no me has dicho nada-dijo Naraku tratando de calmarse un poco pero no podía-Inuyasha vaga solo incluso la gata esa de fuego murió…. Y Kagome y el kitsune están a lado de un youkai más poderoso que Sesshomaru… del emerge una energía demoniaca muy fuerte y a pesar de todo maligna pero no tanto como para matar a la sacerdotisa y al kitsune y estaban hablando de hacer el rito de la marca youkai- al decir esto sintió como la mano del hanyo maldito apretaba su cuello –es una broma…Kagome es mía n se puede cruzar con un youkai de ese tipo- grito un colérico Naraku mientras llamaba a varias de sus extensiones para que intentaran eliminar a Gennosuke y a Kagome junto con shippo

-con Gennosuke y shippo-

-pequeño shippo creo que ya es tiempo de ir por Naraku y sus aliados…. Ya que ponemos en riesgo a tu madre y nuestro futuro, cual en tu opinión ¿es la extensión más débil de todas?- pregunto Genn a shippo que lo miro con algo de pena –lo siento mucho padre pero no hay ninguna extensión débil… todas son muy poderosas aunque podemos empezar por las primeras que son las que menos poder tienen ya que Naraku estaba probando…. Kagura, Kanna y Goshinki son los entre comillas más débiles de todas-decía el pequeño viendo hacia el rio que tenían enfrente –muy bien empezaremos por Kagura y Kanna dijo Gennosuke poniendo sus ojos rojos y shippo imitándolo-

-con Inuyasha-

-maldición no siento el olor de ese bastardo y de la maldita de Kagome…- decía un enojado y desesperado hanyo.-estoy harto de estar solo… ya no quiero estar solo…-decía soltando varias lagrimas –y que planeas hacer si los encuentras Inuyasha- decía Naraku mostrando su verdadera cara –¿qué quieres maldito?…¿burlarte de mí?... –preguntaba Inuyasha entre la tristeza y la ira –simplemente pregunto Inuyasha…¿Qué harías si supieras donde están las personas a las que odias?- volvió a preguntar Naraku mirándolo fijamente-…matarlos no me importa cuánto respeto le tenga a Kagome ella nos traiciono… no importa cuánto cariño le tengo a shippo él se largó con ella y de esa serpiente ni me importa- dijo Inuyasha mostrando en sus ojos un tinte rojo y en sus mejillas aparecían las marcas de que su lado youkai estaba mostrándose malvado… -toma este fragmento de la perla…con el tendrás la fuerza necesaria para vencerlos a todos- decía Naraku mostrándole un fragmento grande de la perla con un aura bastante oscura –y porque lo habría de hacer Naraku… nuestro deber era matarte a ti y a tus escorias… y destruir la perla- decía Inuyasha recobrando un poco su cordura –supongo que no quieres matar a las personas que destruyeron tu vida, entérate el basilisco es un youkai asesino…. Significa que su trabajo era matar a youkais poderosos incluso a daiyoukais y asesinarlos de una manera sádica y hacerlos sufrir he incluso algunos de ellos eran bastante poderosos y murieron a manos de ese youkai de una manera hasta ridícula… sin un pedazo de la perla morirás rápidamente- le dijo el hanyo maldito de una manera un tanto fría a Inuyasha, haciéndolo ver que tenía razón –está bien tomare el fragmento, pero no te prometo ayudar en nada ni ser tu esclavo como kohaku- le dijo de una manera fría Inuyasha viendo amenazadoramente a Naraku el cual acepto la condición de Inuyasha.

-con Gennosuke y shippo-

-ella es Kagura… la maestra de los vientos, ¿Cómo la venceremos padre?-pregunto el pequeño kitsune viendo directamente a los ojos de su padre-ya lo veras pequeño…-después de decir eso se empezó a acercar a Kagura que lloraba tristemente por la pérdida de su amado Sesshomaru –porque nunca me viste idiota, yo te amaba y tu preferías estar con esa escuincla humana, no puedo creer que ella tuviera todo tu cariño y aprecio- lloraba y gritaba la señora de los vientos, -tan concentrada estas en la ira contra ese estúpido youkai que no te das cuenta de que estoy atrás de ti, hanyo- decía Gennosuke viendo fríamente a Kagura que lo miraba entre odio y asustada –no sentí tu presencia… pero siento que en ti esta la energía de Sesshomaru… tu...Tú fuiste….tú lo mataste… tu eres el…- no pudo terminar la oración ya que fue atacada por Gennosuke -sí, yo lo mate de una manera sádica y hasta lo hice sufrir incluso- le dijo Genn burlándose de la muerte de Sesshomaru –te matare maldito DANZA DE LAS CUCHILLAS- grito agitando su abanico esperando herir a Gennosuke mas este en un rápido movimiento estaba atrás de ella y la atravesaba con una katana de doble filo con un mango negro con azul cielo y rojo. Después de traspasarla Kagura empezó a cristalizarse y a morir y lo único que quedo de ella fue una pluma y una ráfaga de viento que se la llevo. –vámonos pequeño shippo, debemos ir por la niña albina- decía tomando la mano del pequeño.

-con Naraku y Inuyasha-

-bien Naraku ¿cuál es tu plan?- pregunto Inuyasha viendo a Naraku con asco, ya que aún no se hacia la idea de aliarse con él, -pues bien mi querido Inuyasha, mi plan es evitar que esos dos se emparejen ya que eso significaría que Kagome tendría la fuerza y la sangre de un youkai muy poderoso y ese youkai fue un tora-youkai y él tendría la fuerza de la miko- dijo Naraku poniéndose su piel de mandril, y poco después llego Kanna dándole a Naraku una mida que el jamás pensó ver en esa niña una mirada llena de tristeza y pena –Naraku… Kagura… fue asesinada por el basilisco- dijo la niña albina mirando con tristeza a su creador que este la miraba como con un toque de burla –jajá vaya parece que se me adelantaron… bueno que más se le puede hacer… de todas maneras ya pensaba darle su libertad a Kagura- dijo de una manera que tanto a Kanna como a Inuyasha les dio asco y mucha rabia –Naraku pensé que estimabas a tus siervos- dijo un Inuyasha molesto por la manera de ser de Naraku –Kagura fue un error y siempre será un error yo a ella no la quería crear pero pensé que sería necesaria en algún futuro además que ella ya estaba pensando en traicionarme e intentar acabar con mi vida por su amado Sesshomaru- dijo Naraku escupiendo cada palabra mientras Kanna lo miraba con tristeza… "_maldito Naraku pero ya verás tu final al igual que este horrible hanyo_" pensaba la niña preparándose para marcharse y empezar a buscar su destino, que bien sabia era morir a manos del basilisco –bien Naraku ya que estamos solos… hay algo que no entiendo si es un tora y se transformó en un hebi significa ¿que tendrá el poder de esas dos especies?- pregunto Inuyasha viendo el fragmento que tenía en la palma de su mano, era un fragmento bastante grande que brillaba con un aura impura, -si Inuyasha, tendrá la fuerza de esas dos especies y si se empareja con Kagome tendrá la de tres especies en su cuerpo así que eso es lo que tenemos que evitar- después de decir esto Naraku desapareció con todo y una bola de sus avispas venenosas dejando a Inuyasha solo y pensativo. "_que cambio tan mas grande hace un par de meses estaba con un equipo increíble tenía amigos, una mujer que me amaba y que me esperaba cuando regresaba, y una mujer que siempre me utilizo pero que yo amaba y ahora…. Me uno al ser que queríamos derrotar…_"

-con Genn y shippo-

-ella es Kanna otra extensión de Naraku… ella antes tenía un espejo pero mama lo rompió y es por ello que ya no lo tiene y no puede ver nada de lo que hacemos- después de decirle esto Gennosuke se preparaba para matarla de un solo golpe ya que era una niña pequeña lo que él veía pero… -así que tú eres el tora-hebi-youkai… tengo información que te podría ayudar con la misión de matar a todos los que te rodean- dijo la niña albina volteando a verlo a los ojos directamente –¿qué información tienes que me pueda servir niña?- dijo Gennosuke mirando a la niña y a shippo que se acercaba con algo de desconfianza a la niña –Naraku se molestó porque te quedaras con Kagome y mataras a kikyo según el en su mente ellas eran de su propiedad y nadie además del tenía derecho a tocarlas… y por la ira y la inutilidad de su vida mando a mi hermana mayo Kagura a que buscara información de ustedes, ella le dio todo lo que supo y él se molestó más por lo que está planeando utilizar a Inuyasha para que los mate… o mate a Kagome con un fragmento corrompido de la perla de Shikon, así que deberán tener cuidado- termino de contar la niña –que es lo que deseas por esta valiosa información- pregunto Gennosuke bastante molesto por enterarse que su prometida se enamorara de alguien dañino –solo que me mates rápido, y que hagas sufrir a mi maestro Naraku… mátalo de la manera más dañina que puedas- dijo la niña mirando con ira a Gennosuke a lo que él solo dio un asentimiento y decapito a Kanna, haciendo que muriera rápido y no sufriera tanto como lo hizo con los otros –debemos ir con mama, padre hay que cuidarla de Inuyasha- dijo shippo mirando hacia el camino donde estaba su madre esperando por ellos –si shippo vámonos, que tenemos mucho que planear- dicho esto se transformó en el basilisco y permitió que shippo se montara en su espalda y se escabulleron rápido en la oscuridad de la noche, sin ser detectados por nadie.

CONTINUARA

PUES AHITA UN CAPITULO MAS DE BASILISCO JEJEJEJE QUE OPINAN ESTA VEZ LO HICE UN POCO MAS LARGO PARA QUE NO ME MATARAN POR HACERLO CHIQUITO

TRATARE DE APROVECHAR LOS ESPACION DE ENTRE CLASE QUE TENGO YA QUE COMO MI NOVIO TAMBIEN SE METIO A ESTUDIAR Y A TRABAJAR PUES YA CASI NO LO VEO ASI QUE YA NO TENGO "DISTRACCIONES" Y PUES ESPERO SUS REWIERS Y PUES HASTA LUEGO

SAYAAOMES FUERA PAAAAZZ

SALUDOS DESDE MEXICO ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Pues ya tengo un poco más de tiempo y es por eso que espero subir más seguido ahora si jejeje bueno en el otro capítulo mate a Kagura y a Kanna y a Inuyasha lo uní con Naraku y a Gennosuke lo pienso emparejar con Kagome pero aún no buajajajajajaja, quiero ver qué sucede si hago una combinación más grande que la que hago normalmente

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE ANIME NO ME PERTENECEN SINO DE LA GRAN Y HERMOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

_Este fic ya no participa en el "Reto de Halloween" del foro de Inuyasha: Hazme El Amor _

_Este fic contiene: Miedo, sangre, gritos desgarradores y té caliente_

-dialogo-

"_pensamiento"_

-con Inuyasha-

Inuyasha se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió una energía pura combinada con una energía maligna –Inuyasha….-escucho una voy en el viento que reconoció a la perfección –Kagome… ¿Dónde has estado maldita?- dijo Inuyasha mientras la abrazaba tomando por sorpresa a Kagome que soltó lo que llevaba para que comiera su familia, poco después reacciono y separo a Inuyasha y este la miro dolido –¿Kagome, que te pasa?- dijo Inuyasha –no te me vuelvas a acercar en lo que te queda de vida Inuyasha… ¿me entiendes?- dijo Kagome mirándolo con odio y mucho sentimiento –Kagome…esta no eres tu…. Yo sé que algo te controla… por favor vuelve conmigo. Estoy muy solo y….-,-eso es lo que yo he sentido por tantos años Inuyasha, mi única compañía era la soledad y la tristeza- le interrumpió Kagome mirándolo tristemente –de que hablas Kagome yo, sango, Miroku, shippo, kirara estuvimos a tu lado siempre- dijo Inuyasha mirándola sorprendido –no Inuyasha, sango y Miroku siempre me consolaron, pero nunca pudieron entenderme y además su relación era más importante… shippo siempre me cuidaba cuando TU te ibas con kikyo, o preferías protegerla a ella, aun cuando decías que me amabas a mí sé que eso era mentira a ella siempre la amaste más y por eso mi cuerpo está lleno de cicatrices- dijo Kagome dejando sorprendido a Inuyasha en eso sintió una presencia maligna de un alto nivel.

-mama, papa y yo…-las palabras del pequeño shippo quedaron en el aire al ver quién era el que estaba enfrente de su madre –shippo… ¿eres tú?, te ves más grande y fuerte peque… ¿Quién eres tú?- dijo Inuyasha viendo fríamente a Gennosuke,-él es mi padre, ¿Qué quieres tu aquí Inuyasha?- dijo shippo muy serio tomando a Kagome y a Genn de la mano –es mejor que te vayas Inuyasha nadie te necesita-dijo Gennosuke viéndolo molestamente ya que sentía el cambio de aura de Kagome y de shippo –Inuyasha… ¿tienes un fragmento de la perla en ti?- pregunto Kagome viendo con horror a Inuyasha y este solo le devolvía una mirada llena de tristeza y sorpresa, -si Kagome, y si no quieres morir aun será mejor que te largues- dijo Inuyasha tronando sus garras a los Gennosuke se puso enfrente de Kagome y de shippo sacando su espada y Inuyasha también sacando colmillo de acero en el cual estaba incrustado el fragmento impuro. –Genn, déjalo… no vale la pena- decía Kagome tomando el hombro del moreno que tenía enfrente de ella, -vámonos Kagome, no permitamos de shippo vea la muerte de un hombre que lo cuido- dijo Gennosuke rodeando la cintura de Kagome con un brazo mientras ella abrazaba a shippo y se iban a una velocidad impresionante "_creo que te he perdido Kagome…. Y a ti shippo, espero algún día me perdonen pero si yo no los puedo tener… nadie más los tendrá" _después de decir esto Inuyasha se fue sumido en una aura completamente oscura hacia donde Naraku estaba.

-con Gennosuke, shippo y Kagome-

-Genn mi amor… tenemos que derrotar a todos los sirvientes de Naraku- dijo Kagome mientras caminaba con un dormido shippo en brazos –lo se Kagome, solo he destruido a Kagura y a Kanna, veras que destruiré a los que me faltan, y así el mal que había en este mundo desaparecerá para siempre- dijo Gennosuke mirando a Kagome a los ojos –quiero ayudarte… ya no quiero esperarte, quiero acompañarte aunque sea- decía Kagome mientras abraza a shippo –está bien mi amor, ambos me acompañaran-dijo Gennosuke acariciando los cabellos rojizos de shippo. Después de esa conversación siguieron caminando hasta la cueva en la que Vivian, y que habían adaptado a sus necesidades. Era una cueva detrás de una catarata, en la que caminaban a lo mucho dos metros y después llegaban a una puerta de madera bellamente tallada al abrirla dentro había una combinación de pieles en todo el suelo y la pared y en medio de esa estancia había una mesa de madera y a su lado varios cojines, siguiendo de lado la cueva se dividía en varias grutas y en cada una había una habitación, una era una cocina bastante sencilla pero servicial en la que Kagome cocinaba la comida de su familia. Poco después de llegar Kagome dejo a shippo en su habitación y se fue con Gennosuke a la sala de estar en la que estuvieron un rato platicando –Gennosuke… he estado pensándolo… después de terminar con Naraku y su grupo dejemos para siempre los asesinatos… quisiera vivir una vida donde ya no haya muertes y shippo tenga una vida buena- dijo Kagome viendo la reacción de Gennosuke que lo miraba con mucha ternura –si Kagome creo que tienes razón, shippo y nuestros futuros cachorros no merecen sufrir o vivir de esa manera, yo recuperare mis tierras como daiyoukais del norte y del este y así no tendremos necesidad de nada y ni tu ni shippo sufrirán discriminación en mi reino ni por parte de los lores cardinales –¿y que pasara con las tierras de Sesshomaru?-pregunto Kagome con muchas dudas –esa tierras estarán sin lord por a lo mucho 2 años después se hará una pelea de demostración para ver quien tiene derecho a quedarse con ese terreno- dijo Genn mirando hacia donde Kagome se acurrucaba sobre su hombro.

-con Naraku-

-este estúpido de Inuyasha, tal vez lo niegue pero se nota que ama a Kagome con todo su corazón…-decía Naraku observando desde la oscuridad a Inuyasha que se encontraba durmiendo en la copa de un árbol cómodamente –¿quieres matarlo?- le pregunto Akago, que estaba en los brazos de Byakuya y al lado de ellos se encontraba Goshinki –si, pero no ahora… es mejor matar al basilisco y a Kagome para poder matar a Inuyasha tranquilamente… ya saben que hacer- después de decir eso los tres se levantaron y se fueron desapareciendo en la sombras

-con Inuyasha-

-¿Por qué no pude matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad?, ¿Qué acaso soy estúpido?- se golpeaba mentalmente Inuyasha al no ser capaz de matar a Kagome cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo –pero para la próxima que te vea Kagome… ya verás que no tendré compasión ni de ti, ni de shippo y mucho menos de la criatura esa con la que te he visto- decía al tiempo en que incrustaba el fragmento de Shikon en colmillo de acero.

Pues aquí otro capítulo, como ven está más centrado en lo que desean Gennosuke y Kagome, pues miren hasta para mí se me hizo algo cursi pero como me dijeron en un rewier hasta el mal merece un final feliz y tienen razón quise hacerlo un poco más largo para aumentar la tensión además recuerden que Naraku tiene muuuuchaaaas extensiones es por ello que quiero matarlas poco a poco espero que en tres o dos capítulos lo termine, la verdad no sé pero si seguiré algunos consejos que me den mucha suerte y pues hasta el siguiente capitulo

Sayaaomes fuera paaaaz

Saludos desde México


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos esto va a ser muy difícil ya que solo tengo 10 días para poder terminar este fic así que tratare de escribir muy muy rápido y hasta para mi ser difícil hacer esto, así que deséenme mucha pero mucha suerte sin más por el momento continuemos con la historia

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE ANIME NO ME PERTENECEN SINO DE LA GRAN Y HERMOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

_Este fic ya no participa en el "Reto de Halloween" del foro de Inuyasha: Hazme El Amor _

_Este fic contiene: Miedo, sangre, gritos desgarradores y té caliente_

-dialogo-

"_pensamiento"_

-con Inuyasha-

La presencia de Inuyasha había cambiado sus ojos antes dorados y llenos de vida cambiaron a unos ojos completamente rojos con el centro purpura y en sus mejillas se veían las marcas lilas similares a las de Sesshomaru… Inuyasha iba caminando por una parte del bosque siguiendo el olor de Kagome y de shippo ya que su idea de matarlos detrás de él iban Byakuya, Goshinki y Akago con un grupo de las avispas venenosas – ¿seguro que es por aquí hibrido?- le pregunto Byakuya mirando con asco a Inuyasha, hasta que llegaron a el rio donde Kagome caminaba a la orilla con shippo en brazos y Gennosuke estaba a varios metros lejos de ellos, -hay que escondernos un poco y los atacamos en unos minutos- dijo Inuyasha mas su orden fue completamente ignorada por Byakuya y Goshinki que se lanzaron al ataque hacia Kagome con Akago en brazos, Byakuya invoco varios demonios junto con Akago que se fueron sobre Kagome y shippo mientras que Goshinki se lanzó contra Gennosuke con su mandíbula completamente abierta, -PAPA-GENN- se escucharon los gritos de Kagome y shippo, Kagome a duras penas logro crear un campo de fuerza alrededor de ellas mientras Gennosuke se peleaba con Goshinki –jajajaja primero te mataremos a ti y luego me comeré a esa sacerdotisa y al kitsune-reía Goshinki provocando la ira de Gennosuke que no pudiendo evitarlo se lazo sobre el monstruo mientras se transformaba en el basilisco "_jamás dañaras a mi familia"_-se escuchó la voz de Gennosuke en todo el lugar mientras enrollaba el cuello de Goshinki y con otra parte de su cuerpo arranca la mandíbula de este ser y lo destrozaba después se transformó en humanoide y sacando su espada empezó a lanzar un ataque muy similar al viento cortante solo que este destruía a todos los monstruos que se habían acercado poniéndose enfrente de Kagome y del pequeño… Kagome se encontraba muy débil por el exceso de energía que había gastado en el campo y que resistió tanto golpe – ¿cómo pudiste matar a mi hermano?-grito Byakuya muy molesta al ver donde antes debía estar su hermano… -de la misma manera en que los matare a ustedes-gruño Genn mostrando sus ojos rojo con azul y se lanzaba sobre Byakuya y Akago que ni siquiera alcanzaron a reaccionar cuando él ya los había cortado por la mitad a los dos mientras Inuyasha los miraba escondido en los arbustos, -papa… perdóname no pude proteger a mama- dijo llorando shippo causando ternura entre sus padres que simplemente lo abrazaron siendo observados en la oscuridad por un molesto y celoso hanyo

-con Naraku-

-ya no puedo más… Inuyasha es más inútil de lo que pensaba- gritaba muy molesto el hanyo maldito de Naraku mientras mandaba a más de sus extensiones hacia donde estaba la familia –tráiganme a Kagome, no me importa como pero la quiero ahora mismo vayan por esa maldita encarnación de kikyo- después de decir esto Hakudoshi, Juromaru, Kageromaru y muso desaparecieron en las sombras dispuestos a atraer a la mujer que quería su amo.

-con Kagome y los demás-

-no puedo creer que supieran donde es donde vivimos- decía Genn mirando a los montones de ceniza de los cuerpos de las extensiones exterminadas, -debió seguirnos alguien o alguien encontró nuestro olor- dijo shippo entre gemidos pequeños, -no lo dudo… y si llegaron ellos no dudes que llegaran el resto de las extensiones- dijo Kagome mientras bajaba a shippo.

-Tienes mucha razón sacerdotisa- se escuchó la voy de Kageromaru mientras este, Hakudoshi, y Juromaru se lanzaban a Gennosuke mientras muso tomaba a Kagome y a shippo y se iba entre una nube de miasma provocando que Kagome y shippo se desmayaran –KAGOME… SHIPPO… MALDITAS ESCORIAS LOS MATARE- decía mientras lo envolvía una luz extremadamente brillante, saliendo de este un gigantesco tora blanco mientras des sus fauces escurría un extraño veneno negro y oloroso, Inuyasha lo que hizo fue alejarse de los arboles mientras tapaba su rostro con la manga de su traje tratando de evitar el contacto con el veneno mientras veía como el gigantesco tora tomaba entre sus colmillos a Hakudoshi y a Juromaru matándolos y aplastando a Kageromaru solo se veía que de entre sus fauces salían montones de cenizas entre el veneno y Kageromaru solo se veía que antes era una rara criatura ahora solo parecía una masa plana llena de sangre después, el tora tomaba una velocidad y desaparecía lleno de ira y entre una bola de polvo que se levantó por la velocidad que había tomado, Inuyasha iba corriendo justo detrás de él...

Continuara

Pues aquí ta el nuevo capítulo ya subiré luego el ultimo y espero les guste mucho espero sus rewier jejejeje espero les guste y pues nos vemos luego

Sayaaomes fuera paz

Saludos desde México


	9. Chapter 9

Pues no sé qué decir solo que me disculpen por que el otro cap. haya sido tan chico pero se los arreglo con que el ultimo cap. sea más largo así que sin más A LA LECTURA DE EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE BASILISCO

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE ANIME NO ME PERTENECEN SINO DE LA GRAN Y HERMOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

_Este fic ya no participa en el "Reto de Halloween" del foro de Inuyasha: Hazme El Amor _

_Este fic contiene: Miedo, sangre, gritos desgarradores y té caliente_

-dialogo-

"_pensamiento"_

-con Naraku-

-me alegra que hayas decidido aceptar mi invitación pequeña Kagome- decía en un tono burlón Naraku mientras tomaba a Kagome del cuello mientras shippo seguía algo aturdido por el veneno al igual que Kagome…-Naraku… era un tora, mato a mis demás hermanos- decía muso algo serio al ver que a Naraku no le afectaba en lo mínimo la pérdida o mejor dicho el sacrificio de sus exenciones, -así que ese antiguo youkai maestro era un tora antes de ser maldecido por la bruja de los puntos cardinales que divertido- decía mientras aventaba el cuerpo de Kagome hacia la esquina donde estaba el pequeño shippo dormido,- si un maldito tora acabo con todos los demás solo que…-más su oración no fue terminada ya que Naraku lo había decapitado –solo es cuestión de que llegue los estúpidos enamorados- decía Naraku mientras se sentaba en una especie de trono.

-con Gennosuke-

-por lo menos ¿sabes dónde está el escondite de Naraku?- escucho Gennosuke cerca de su oreja y al mirar hacia abajo ahí estaba Inuyasha en el suelo –no necesito saberlo, lo puedo encontrar con mi olfato- decía Gennosuke muy ofendido, de que un hibrido se creyera más que el –tal vez pero él es muy astuto… me necesitaras- decía Inuyasha en tono bastante alejado de sonar burlón causando en el tora una gran confusión -¿aun la amas cierto?- escucho Inuyasha tomándolo por sorpresa –y si así fuera ¿Qué?- eso causo en el tora una fuerte oleada de ganas de querer aplastarlo –simplemente que has tenido la oportunidad de matarla pero siempre te niegas a hacerlo, sé que aun la amas pero también sé que tu ira es hacia otra mujer que no pudiste tener… Kagome no es un premio de consolación, si de verdad la amaras no hubieras dicho dónde estaba- dijo Gennosuke empezando a correr de nuevo dejando a un Inuyasha muy molesto consigo mismo "_siempre quisiste ayudarla, a pesar de todo… siempre la quisiste apoyar"_ con ese pensamiento Inuyasha camino por un rato y después desapareció.

-con Kagome-

-¿Qué ocurrió?... ¿shippo estas bien?- pregunto muy preocupada Kagome al tomar al pequeño entre sus brazos –si mama… ¿dónde está papa?- interrogo el pequeño mientras su madre se hacia la misma pregunta que el –vaya al fin despiertan jajajaja- escucharon las voz de Naraku mientas este se reía escondido en las sombras -muestra la cara maldito cobarde- grito Kagome, -¿cobarde?... ¿crees aunque soy un cobarde?- gruño molesto Naraku sacando de las sombras un tentáculo que tomo a Kagome de la cintura mientras la envolvía –MAMA-grito shippo mientras también era agarrado por un tentáculo –maldito bastardo deja a mi familia- se escuchó el gruñido de Gennosuke que mostraba su verdadera forma que estaba rodeado de un aura llena de ira, -esto es de risa un tora-basilisco-daiyoukai protegiendo a una humana que también es una sacerdotisa y a un estúpido cachorro kitsune- reía el monstruo –da la cara maldito- gruño tora preparándose para todo lo que podría pasar, -muy bien solo porque así lo quieres- después de decir esto de entre las sombras salió un monstruo parecido a una gran araña negra con la cabeza de Naraku mas este de donde debía tener la marca de su maldición salían una especie de tentáculos todo su cuerpo estaba rodeado por aguijones de sus avispas demostrando que cualquiera que lo atacara o tocase moriría por el veneno de las avispas –ahí va tu estúpida familia- decía Naraku mientras lanzaba a Kagome y a shippo al aire pero Gennosuke dio un salto y atrapo a Kagome y a shippo en su lomo antes de que tocasen el suelo, después de esto echo a correr para poner a salvo a su familia.

-Genn el poder de Naraku aumento mucho más, debemos destruirlo de inmediato-le dijo Kagome mientras se sujetaba de el pelaje de Genn, -lo se Kagome pero ahora lo que quiero es ponerlos a salvo,- le dijo Gennosuke antes de que un tentáculo tomara a Kagome de la cintura y la jalara lejos de Gennosuke y de shippo –MAMA…KAGOME- se escucharon los gritos de shippo y de Gennosuke cuando de la nada…-VIENTO CORTANTE- se oye el fuerte grito de Inuyasha en lo que cortaba el tentáculo y liberaba a Kagome en lo que la abrazaba protectoramente –¿así que te ahora cambias tu bando hacia lo de los perdedores?- dijo Naraku mirando con asco a Inuyasha que se puso cerca del cuerpo de Gennosuke dejando a Kagome cerca de una de las zarpas de Genn –no permitiré que hagas más daño a la gente buena y no puedo creer que yo estuviera a punto de hacer daño-grito molesto Inuyasha en lo que quitaba el fragmento y se lo daba a Kagome en ese instante se purificaba el fragmento –ahora si Naraku es tu turno de pagar todo lo que has hecho- gruño Gennosuke y en ese momento tomo su forma humana y junto a Inuyasha y Kagome atacaron a la gigantesca criatura que formaba Naraku, -viento cortante- se escucharon los gritos de Gennosuke y de Inuyasha, mientras Kagome lanzaba una flecha espiritual al mismo tiempo dando en la perla sacándola del cuerpo de Naraku, al momento Naraku se levanta y Gennosuke aprovecha para lanzarse a donde debe estar su corazón convertido en basilisco y atravesarlo, al hacer eso un fuerte grito de parte de Naraku se generó por todo el bosque donde estaba el escondite de Naraku –¿mi muerte significara algo para ustedes?, cuando yo me vaya ustedes serán libres pero también sufrirán al perder a todos los seres que amaban- dicho esto el cuerpo de Naraku se fue haciendo cenizas poco a poco, -al fin…- dijo Inuyasha viendo hacia donde Kagome y shippo estaban –Genn… mi amor ¿estás bien?-pregunto Kagome corriendo a abrazar a Gennosuke –si mi amor estoy bien y ustedes ¿están bien?- pregunto Genn mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba la cabeza de shippo –si papa estamos bien… al fin somos libres-comento un shippo muy alegre –tal parece que ustedes ya tienen un futuro- dijo un Inuyasha algo triste al pensar en todo lo que estaba perdiendo ya –lo siento Inuyasha pero nuestras vidas ya no te pertenecen y desgraciadamente tú ya no estás en ellas tampoco- dijo Kagome muy fríamente al verlo fríamente –lo se… pero no quiero estar más solo, ¿quieres hacerlo por favor?-dijo extendiéndole el mango de colmillo a Genn y este miraba a Kagome y esta hacia un asentimiento con la cabeza –Kagome, shippo… sé que todo el daño que les hice lo he pagado con creces… pero quisiera que me recordaran como una buena persona aunque no lo merezca… y desearía que algún día me perdonaran…-dicho esto Inuyasha se alejó un poco y cerró los ojos cuando Gennosuke lo ataco –sean felices- dijo Inuyasha por ultimo cuando Gennosuke lo corto en dos con colmillo y este empezaba a hacerse cenizas ante los ojos de Kagome y de shippo –salúdame a sango a kirara y a Miroku… espero algún día me perdonen a mí-dijo Kagome en un susurro al viento

-muchos siglos después-

Han pasado 500 años desde la muerte de Naraku y la muerte de muchos de mi equipo ahora los sigo visitando en sus respectivas tumbas, -mama ¿Dónde estás?- escuche la voz de mis 5 hijos el mayor de mis hijos shippo ahora tiene 514 años de edad para los youkais en el mundo moderno, es el heredero cardinal de los puntos norte, este y oeste, así es Genn gano el titulo cardinal de lord del oeste en una batalla contra los pretendientes por ese territorio, después del sigue mi pequeña Kohina de 500 años mi pequeña se parece mucho a Gennosuke solo que tenía mis ojos verdes y alguas marcas de tigre apenas visibles en su cuerpo… ella fue concebida un año después de la muerte de Naraku, después el pequeño de Tomoe él tenía un ojo café y uno verde y sus cabellos eran extrañamente verdes con marcas de tigre en su rostro él tenía 50 años menor que Kohina, después los últimos dos uno al que quise poner Inuyasha ya que tenía unas orejitas negras en su cabello negro y sus ojos verdes él era el único que no tenía las marcas de tigre si no que su cuerpo parecían escamitas pero no lastimaban al acariciar su hermano menor Mika al contrario de su hermano gemelo él tenía su cabello morado con orejas lilas y ojos cafés y sus marcas de tigre lilas ellos dos son 100 años menores que los otros, y sin contar que ahora estoy esperando trillizos –ocurre algo madre-al voltear mire a mis hijos entre comillas pequeños -o nada mis niños ¿y su padre?- pregunte… el mundo moderno no cambio mucho, simplemente que en este mundo aún hay youkais y lo demostramos hay incluso hanyos que son aceptados en estos nuevos reinos Genn y nuestra familia vivimos aun en la catarata solo que esa ya no es una catarata si no una casa ni muy grande ni muy pequeña… no nos gusta lo exótico y lo grande -está en una negociación- respondió Tomoe –muy bien entonces va…-más la oración de Kagome quedo incompleta ya que es sujetada por unos brazos que la abrazaban tiernamente de su vientre abultado –hola a todos- grito Genn –pues bien… es hora de marcharnos a casa, ya visitamos a nuestros antiguos compañeros- dije, "sé que mis antiguos amigos murieron felices me ha tocado ver a sus reencarnaciones dos veces y siempre terminan juntos menos Inuyasha y kikyo, ellos nunca pueden quedar juntos, siempre hay algo que pase que no los deja ser felices, Gennosuke y yo ya pensamos dejar de ser los lores cardinales de esos lugares y dejar a nuestros hijos como los herederos de los puntos cardinales –¿en qué piensas mi amor?-pregunto Genn mirando que yo observaba hacia el horizonte en el balcón de la casa, -nada mi amor solo que me pregunto si mis amigos algún día me perdonaran por todo lo que paso-,-yo digo que si mi Kagome, veras que todo saldrá bien en algún futuro los veras a su tiempo, ahora solo hay que gozar nuestra vida con nuestros cachorros- dijo tocando mi abultado vientre de ya 7 meses de gestación –si mi amor tienes razón, han pasado más 500 años, es tiempo de gozar a lo que hemos tenido con sacrificio al formar este imperio tan grande y lleno de felicidad- en eso llegaron sus hijos felices mientras abrazaban a su madre con cuidado de no lastimar a sus hermanitos –mama vamos que tenemos que saludar a las reencarnaciones de sango y Miroku- dijo shippo muy feliz, si vámonos

En una plaza se veía a una pareja muy parecida a sango y a Miroku y a Kagome y Gennosuke muy alegres "sé que ellos jamás me perdonaran haberlos matado siendo inocentes, pero tampoco quería que sufrieran la pelea con Naraku, lo que me alegra es que en estas nuevas vidas son felices y terminan juntos perdónenme algún día sango y Miroku pero en parte gracias a eso conocí al amor de mi vida Gennosuke y gracias a eso al fin yo conseguí mi verdadera felicidad" –Kagome… te perdonamos- dijo de la nada Anika (sango) y keen (Miroku) –todo lo que paso ya se ha superado y ha quedado en el olvido-"entonces lo entendí a pesar de todo sus almas si me perdonan aunque estos cuerpos no lo entiendan" –gracias…conteste llorando-"después de todo hasta en el infierno estaré junto a mi amado"

Fin

Perdónenme no cumplí mi promesa pero es que tuve un accidente con mi lap y por más que intente conectarme hasta por el cel. No pude, adema que termine haciendo tareas muy pesadas, ya que no cumplí con mi promesa que gustan que haga como castigo espero me perdonen y pues este es el último capítulo de BASILISCO espero les haya gustado seguirme en este sádico fanfic y pues nos vemos luego y espero me sigan en la actualización de los siguientes capítulos :3


End file.
